LOTM: Decimation S9 P11/Transcript
(Alex, Erin and Jordan are seen glaring at Alkorin) Alkorin: Now then kids, are you gonna charge or not? Alex:...... Erin:....... Jordan:....... Alkorin:....So no then? Alex: Why would we tell you when we'd attack? Alkorin: I don't know. You Lorthares have always been arrogant. Erin: Maybe we've changed for the better. Alkorin: Maybe, but I find it unlikely. Jordan: Then how about we show you? Alkorin: By all means go ahead. Doesn't mean you'll get far. Alex: Right... (The 3 stand there for a few moments. Suddenly Erin shoots several ice shards which leads to Alex and Jordan charging at Alkorin) Alkorin: Obvious. *Waves hands hand getting rid of the ice shards* (Alex and Jordan get close enough to attack only for Alkorin to block the attacks) Alkorin: Weak. (Alkorin kicks Jordan back before he grabs Alex by the throat) Alex: GNN!! Alkorin: Guess this'll be over in a snap! (Alkorin prepares to kill Alex before he's hit in the shoulder by an ice shard, causing him to drop Alex) Alkorin: Gah! *growls*.... Erin: You're not gonna hurt him. Alkorin: You think you can stop me? Erin: Sure as hell gonna try! Alkorin: Alright Erin, Try it then! (Erin fires ice beam that Alkorin counters by shooting fire) Jordan: *Gets up* Hang on Erin! *Fires psy blasts* (The psy blasts hit Alkorin which throws him off focus) Alkorin: Damn kid! (Alkorin blasts Jordan with an energy blast, knocking him back) Jordan: GAH!! Alex: Jordan! (Alex runs over to Jordan) Alex: You okay bro? Jordan: Yeah I'm fine. Help me up. (Alex helps Jordan up) Alex: Not hurt are you? Jordan: Nope! Not a scratch. Alex: Right. Don't worry. Your big brother will handle this. (As Alkorin continues to push back Erin's ice blast, Alex suddenly rushes over and starts to punch Alkorin while he's distracted) Alkorin: You annoying ant! Alex: You're not winning this fight Alkorin! Alkorin: Yes! I! Am! (Alkorin charges up the Power Stone and fires a purple beam from his chest which knocks him and Erin back) Alex: GNN!!! Erin: GAAAH!!! Seris: Kids! Alkorin: Pathetic! (Alex and Erin both stand back up) Alkorin: You know kids, we've really come far since you first found me as The Power Stone. Alex:..... Alkorin: You remember right? All those wild goose chases back in Remnant just to keep me safe. At that time, I was very weak you know. Erin: So? Alkorin: I remember meeting all sorts of things in those woods. I met you all when you tried to take me, and I even remember Miss Xiao Long's mother trying to take me from you as well. Certainly not the search you wanted to be involved in huh? Erin: You remember all that? Alkorin; Of course I do. But like I said, I was too weak to do anything, at least not until I almost succeeded in forcing Yang to unleash me maybe a few months back. Alex: What? Alkorin: Not important kid. What is important though is me getting that damn Stone! (Alkorin charges toward the three siblings) Alkorin: Now get out of my way! (The three prepare to fight before it cuts to Jessica and Yang fighting against Renex) Renex: *growls* Hurry up and die already! Jessica: Piss off! *Fires psy blasts* Renex: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! (Time stops as Renex dodges before he allows time to resume) Jessica: Dammit! Renex: Like I told your friend Yang, I have no weaknesses! Jessica: Likely story! That's the most cliched villain line in the book! Renex: Really now?! (Jessica hits Renex with a psy blast, knocking him away) Jessica: Yeah. Renex: You wanna shoot things at me?! Then how's this!? (Renex creates several energy blasts as he fires them non stop) Yang: Look out! Jessica: Hold on! (Jessica puts up a psychic barrier which she uses to block the blasts) Renex: Oh so that's how you're gonna play!? (Time then stops as Renex goes behind the two) Renex: Then eat this! (Renex hits the two with energy balls before time resumes, knocking Yang and Jessica away) Jessica: !! Yang: DAMMIT!! Renex: Ha ha! I win this day! Jessica: Oh no you don't! (Jessica's body glows as she activates her own Purity form) Jessica: You're not taking home victory this time Renex! Renex: Wha- (Jessica fires a psy beam that knocks Renex through a wall) Jessica: Yeah, I got him! Yang: Nice one! (Renex then stands back up and approaches from the building) Yang: Oh crap. Renex: Not so fast Miss Garland. Jessica:.... Renex: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me. (Renex then readies himself before he charges toward the two) Renex: Now allow me to administer the killing blow! (Renex stops time before he delivers multiple punches to Yang. He then turns and kicks Jessica in the chest) Renex: Ha! (Renex snaps his fingers) Renex: Time shall now resume! (Yang and Jessica go flying back as Renex smirks) Renex: *sighs* Victory sure does feel good. But just as an added measure. (Renex fires an energy ball at a building, causing debris to land on Yang and Jessica) Renex: There. Now the day belongs to me! (Renex laughs as the other heroes look over to find him laughing with Yang and Jessica trapped under the rubble) Kyle: *gasp*! Emily: Oh no.... Sammy: Jessica....? Renex: *laughing* I WIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I! WIN!! HA HA!! (The debris is then heard being lifted up) Renex: Huh?! Jack: Hey look! Ian: They're still alive! (Jessica is seen using her psychic powers to lift up the debris) Renex: Are you kidding me?! Jessica: Surprised? (Jessica throws the debris at Renex who is hit and knocked down) Renex: GAH!! Jessica: Yang, you okay? Yang: Yeah, I'm good. Jessica: Great. Then let's finish this guy. Yang: Right. (Renex gets back up and glares at the two) Renex: Damn kids.... Jessica: Let's go! (Jessica and Yang charge toward Renex who is caught off guard) Renex: Wha- Shit, I wasn't expecting it to be this fast! (Yang and Jessica both start punching Renex) Renex: GAAAH!!! (Renex then goes in for an attack before Jessica punches him in the arm, breaking the bone) Renex: RAAAH!!! YOU GODDAMN COWARD!!! Jessica: SHUT UP!! (Yang and Jessica both uppercut Renex, stumbling him back) Renex: Shit, I need to stop time again! Time come forth and- (Jessica interrupts Renex by punching him in the jaw before Yang steps behind him) Yang: Ready Jess?! Jessica: Let's end this! (Yang and Jessica both pull their fists back before Jessica punches Renex in the chest and Yang punches him in the back) Renex: !! Yang: Gotcha! Jessica: That had to do some damage! (The three stand still as Renex clearly suffers no damage from the hit) Jessica: Huh?? Renex: *chuckles* I told you Jessica. I have no weaknesses remember? (Yang and Jessica both step back) Renex: I can't be beaten, I can't be killed, I can't lose! Jessica:..... Renex: Did you all hear me?! I cannot l- (A cracking sound is heard) Renex: Huh?! (Renex's chest is seen cracking as light shines from the cracks) Renex: WHAT?!!?! (The cracks then begin to spread around his body) Renex: GAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Jessica, Yang and the other heroes watch in awe) Renex: It's impossible! I-I am a Highlord, I cannot die! (Jessica then steps up in front of Renex as his entire body cracks) Jessica: Sorry Renex. Renex: !! Jessica: But it looks like you've lost. Renex: Lost?! LOST?! I haven't lost anything! If I die, Alkorin will still succeed in getting that Stone and everything will be unified and perfected once more! Me?! I'm on top of this army, I'm their commander! I am not going down now! Jessica: You are going down. Renex: What?! Jessica: Right now! (Jessica flicks Renex's nose with her metal arm, completely shattering his body and killing him once and for all) Jessica:...... Yang: We....We did it. Kyle: They did it! Sammy: Yeah! They beat Renex! Jack: All right! Way to go girls! Jessica:..... Yang: *Puts hand on Jess's shoulder* You okay? Jessica: Yeah.... Yeah I'm fine... Yang: You sure? Jessica:..... (Jessica turns and walks to join the other heroes as the Grimm are seen running off) Josuke: Yeah! Okuyasu: You better run you freaky animals! Josuke: Whew! Score one for the heroes man! Okuyasu: Yeah! (Josuke and Okuyasu go up to join the other heroes) Kyle: Well, now that Renex is gone, we just gotta hope Alex and Erin are doing okay.... (The heroes all stay together as they hope for their friends' safety) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts